five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/How to get 5000 points in UCN with minimal effort
It's about time I dived back into the UCN, right? Lately, I've been looking for easy ways to get high points. No particular reason why; I just like big numbers. Anyway, after experimenting for a while, I think I found a setting that will net you 5000 points with little effort. Setup The character AIs should mirror those seen in the picture included. If it doesn't load, here's the list of used animatronics (all set to 20): *Bonnie *Mangle *BB *JJ *Withered Chica *Springtrap *All phantoms *The Plush Animatronics (Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Mangle, Circus Baby) *Old Man Consequences *Ennard *Trash and the Gang *Helpy *Happy Frog *Mr. Hippo *Pigpatch *Rockstar Foxy *El Chip *Rockstar Chica *Funtime Chica *Molten Freddy *Phone Guy Also make sure to equip a DD Repel if you have one. Dee Dee can easily ruin the strategy if she shows up AT ALL, so don't run the risk of that happening. Getting Through The Night #As soon as the night starts, do the following: ##Ignore Phantom Freddy, Rockstar Foxy, and Helpy. Continue to do this throughout the night. ##Press the 1 key to activate the power generator. This is crucial to beating the night, and is just good advice in general. ##Press the spacebar to deactivate the fan. Temperature will have no impact on the strategy. ##Press F to pay resp - err, I mean close the side vent. This is to keep JJ out until you can let her in without risk. #Open the monitor and quickly go to the duct system. Do not worry if Phantom BB or Phantom Mangle appear, they will despawn as soon as the monitor changes. #Once the duct view is open, use the audio lure to trap Happy Frog, Mr. Hippo, and Pigpatch. This can be tricky, but if you can manage to do it, they will be stuck for the remainder of the night. #Once Happy Frog, Mr. Hippo, and Pigpatch are trapped, do the following: ##Go back to the cameras and go to CAM 02. As long as the monitor is left on this camera, the plush animatronics cannot attack, even if the monitor isn't currently being used. ##Close the monitor. ##Close the center vent door with the W key. ##Open the side vent door with the F key. #Wait until 6 AM. That's it. ##Don't click on Rockstar Foxy's parrot or the wet floor sign. ##Don't do anything that drains power (shining the light on Phantom Freddy, checking the cameras, etc.) ##If your screen goes black, that's alright. Do not do anything. #If you were quick enough with the previous steps, you should make it to 6 AM. Congratulations! Tips *Speed is key. The quicker you can do Steps 3 and 4, the more power you'll have to keep the center vent shut. *Old Man Consequences is the only character that you don't need to do anything special with. Just spam C when he appears. *If you're curious, this is how the strategy works: **Happy Frog, Mr. Hippo, and Pigpatch are kept occupied by the audio lure. **Keeping the monitor on CAM 02 will stop Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Mangle, and Circus Baby from attacking. **Closing the center vent door will obviously keep out Springtrap, Withered Chica, Ennard, Molten Freddy, and Mangle. **Keeping the wet floor sign as is will keep Rockstar Chica from entering from the left. Keeping the monitor on CAM 02 will keep her from entering from the right. Good luck! :) Category:Blog posts